1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data networks, and more specifically to a technique for providing a feedback-based data network for dynamically adapting to changing network conditions.
2. Background
The merging of computers and communications has had a profound influence on the way computer systems are organized. As computer technology advances, the role of computer networks steadily increases. Various types of computer networks include internetworks (e.g., the Internet), local area networks (LANs), metropolitan area networks (MANs), and wide area networks (WANs).
The use of networks such as LANs or WANs allows data or other information to be exchanged over large distances at a reasonable speed, and at relatively low cost. Although conventional network systems are advantageous for a variety of reasons, implementing and maintaining such networks presents an ongoing problem. Moreover, a network may span a plurality of separate LANs and/or WANs to create the impression of a unified network. This has greatly complicated the implementation, maintenance, and control of system parameters within the network.
As the use of computer networks proliferates, there exists an increasing need to improve computer network designs and implementations in order to facilitate the management, implementation, and modification of such networks.